


2p!AmeIta Meeting Secrets

by CuteLittleItalian6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2pAmeIta - Freeform, AmeIta - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleItalian6/pseuds/CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: What happens when our favorite 2p Italian gets pissed during a meeting and needs someone to help him distress?
Relationships: 2p America/2p North Italy, 2pAmeIta, Ameita, America/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just an excuse for me to write a smut fanfic for this ship XD
> 
> Warning: This contains maleXmale content, if you don't like don't read.

Another World Meeting was underway and even from outside the room it was being held in loud yelling and curses could be heard. Seconds later the doors burst open and a dark-haired male was carried out of the meeting room by a larger blonde male kicking and yelling curses. Upon being sat down the smaller male threatened the blonde before storming off in another direction.


	2. Chapter 1

Luciano grumbled to himself as he stormed down the hall and into the bathroom, using the sink to splash some cold water in his face. Honestly, he wasn't really angry at anything or anyone, in particular, he just had a ton of pent-up frustration and work keeping him from doing something to release it. Blinded by the water momentarily he didn't see the person come into the bathroom but the sound of them entering and locking the door alerted Luciano to their presence. Tensing up a bit Luciano felt arms encircle him from behind and looking up into the mirror above the sink he could clearly see who it was, Allen F. Jones.

Luciano didn't move to push the American away instead he turned around in his arms and leaned forward so his forehead rested against the other's chest. He felt Allen's arms tighten around him bringing him into a closer embrace making him let out a small sigh. What the other nations, he assumed, didn't know was he and Allen had been dating for a couple of months but they were keeping it a secret.

"What's got your panties in a twist doll?" Allen questioned teasingly in a bad attempt to make the Italian laugh.

Luciano frowned and punched Allen in the stomach making the American let out a groan of pain.

"Shut up you asshole... I'm just stressed out and overworked..." Luciano growled then admitted what was bothering him.

Allen smirked before leaning down some to whisper in Luciano's ear.

"I think I know a way to fix that for a little bit." He whispered in a seductive tone.

Luciano felt his face heat up and a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of Allen's hot breath against his ear.

"Mn, I'd love that mi amore~" Luciano agreed, pulling Allen down into a deep but passionate kiss.

Allen returned the kiss happily using his tongue to gently run it across the Italian's bottom lip silently asking for entrance.

Luciano smirked and denied him entrance, interested in seeing what the other would do.

Allen growled and slid a hand up the Italian's shirt using his thumb to tease his right nipple.

Luciano let out a gasp that was quickly taken advantage of as he felt Allen's tongue invade his mouth engaging in a battle of dominance. Eventually, Luciano gave in and let Allen win focusing more on moving his hands upwards to, tangle his fingers in the other male's hair.

Allen let out a muffled moan into the kiss as he felt his hair being tugged, his hand still teasing Luciano's nipple, the other resting on his lower back.

Luciano let out a small whine and arched his back, his pants starting to feel tight and his body heating up with arousal.

Pulling away from the kiss Allen rested his forehead against Luciano's, staring into his eyes.

"Do you feel better babe or do I need to make you feel even better?" Allen questioned, his hands sliding down to Luciano's hips caressing and rubbing them gently.

Luciano blushed and let out a small whine.

"Mn, I think you need to continue trying~" Luciano responded, grinding his lower body upwards to create much-needed friction despite the clothing in the way.

Allen smirked and was about to say something when a knock and the sound of keys being used to unlock the door could be heard making him go silent.


	3. Chapter 2

Acting quickly Allen grabbed Luciano and pulled him into the accessibility stall, locking the door behind them. He covered Luciano's mouth with one hand, using the other to signal them to be quiet.

Luciano nodded obediently and listened to footsteps walk into the bathroom and one of the other stalls. Getting a risky idea Luciano moved Allen's hand away then turned to face him before gripping the front of the American's shirt and pulling him down into a rough but passionate kiss.

Allen's eyes widened a bit in surprise but he quickly snapped out of it and kissed Luciano back, his arms looping around the Italian's waist keeping him close.

Luciano had to restrain himself from making any noises as his arms moved upwards to wrap themselves around the other's neck.

Hearing a toilet flush and the sound of someone exiting the bathroom Allen pulled from the kiss to speak.

"Luci I'm going to find something to keep the door locked. Get yourself ready before I get back." He explained then pulled away from Luciano and exited the stall. Walking over he relocked the door and looked around for something to keep it closed until they were done. Noticing a wooden chair in the corner Allen picked it up and jammed the back of it under the door handle, smirking at his work before turning to return to Luciano.

Luciano had removed his jacket, tie, pants, and boxers then sat himself on the toilet using his fingers to stretch out his entrance letting out small moans and whimpers of anticipation for Allen to come back and replace the fingers with something better.

Returning to the stall Allen was very pleased by the sight that greeted him.

"Wow, babe you having fun there without me?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Luciano looked up at him with half-lidded eyes that were clouded with lust.

"Just get your ass in here and fuck me already asshole!" The Italian growled, obviously growing impatient.

Allen laughed and strolled over to Luciano, pulling his hand away from his entrance Allen picked the smaller male up and propped them up on the hand railing on the wall. Knowing they wouldn't have much more time before the break would be over Allen opted to just remove his pants and boxers, letting them pool around his ankles before positioning himself at the other's entrance.

"Ready?" Allen asked, pausing for the other's answer.

Luciano nodded, his hands gripping the railing below him.

Getting the ok to proceed Allen gripped Luciano's waist before slowly sliding into him, stopping when he was fully inside to give the other time to adjust.

Luciano closed his eyes tightly and took deep breaths, trying to relax and adjust to Allen's wait for his body to adjust to Allen's size. After a few minutes, Luciano gave Allen the signal to continue.

Nodding Allen slowly started moving his hips, gently thrusting in and out testing to see how Luciano could handle it.

Luciano let out small moans and moved his hands up to grip Allen's shoulders.

"F-Fuck Allen, stop holding back I'm not gonna break!" He moaned out, wanting more pleasure.

Allen groaned before gripping Luciano's hips tighter and speeding up his thrusts while also increasing the force of them.

Luciano moaned louder, locking his legs around Allen's waist to keep him close and his thrusts to reach deeper.

Allen growled as he heard the other's moans, he was if even possible more turned on by hearing them. Smirking he remembered how Luciano enjoyed being rough during sex so Allen used one hand to carefully press on the other male's throat, not enough to choke him but enough to safely cause him discomfort.

Luciano gasped at the pressure on his throat, that and the pleasure from the feeling of being filled over and over. A few more thrusts later and Luciano felt a spot inside him being struck making him see stars and cry out Allen's name from the extreme pleasure.

Knowing exactly what he'd done Allen angled his movements, making sure every thrust slammed into that spot specifically. He loved hearing the Italian scream out for him and hearing his name on the other's tongue.

Luciano could feel himself getting close to the edge and opened his mouth to warn Allen.

"A-Al, I'm not g-gonna last much l-longer..." He stuttered out between moans.

Allen smiled and leaned in to whisper in Luciano's ear.

"Cum for me baby, I want you to scream as you cum from me fucking you."He whispered lowly and sexily.

Luciano shuddered at the feeling of the other's hot breath on his ear. Holding back for as long as he could soon Luciano felt himself tip over the edge and he was releasing all over the both of them.

Feeling Luciano clamp down on him was enough to put Allen over the edge as well and soon he was emptying himself deep within the other.

Both of them left panting and struggling to catch their breath it was Allen who moved first. Carefully pulling out Allen moved to sit Luciano on the toilet while he fixed his pants. Gathering the Italian's clothing Allen helped him get cleaned up then dressed, pausing when he was finished to think.

"Luci, do you think you'll be able to walk?" Allen questioned, assuming the answer would be no.

Luciano shook his head no, he could already tell sitting in the meeting would suck.

Allen sighed before lifting Luciano and carrying him out of the bathroom and all the way back to the meeting room. Sitting down in his chair Allen rested Luciano in his lap, letting the smaller male rest his head on his chest.

Luciano yawned and wanted to protest but he was too exhausted, he just closed his eyes and opted for taking a nap.

Smiling Allen carefully removed his bomber jacket and covered the smaller with it, he knew the two would get looks for this but he almost dared someone to say something.

Luciano hummed in approval before his breath evened out and he was sleeping peacefully.

Eventually, the rest of the nations returned to the meeting room and despite a few odd looks no one dared comment on the two and the meeting continued as normal.


End file.
